Adjonction ? Oh non
by Farnuinn
Summary: Chapitre 2 : Seamus Finnigan, une potion et une explosion, ça donne... *roulement de dés* : Un plan à trois avec Zach et Snape ? ! Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Chapitre 1 : Bleu de Séduction

Coucou tout le monde !

Ceci est ma touuuute première fic :) Je suis si contente de pouvoir poster le premier chapitre !

C'est une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et je me disais que j'aimerais bien la partager. J'ai un peu peur que l'idée soit assez banale et répandue, et comme les coups du sorts sont parfois injustes, j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un me prévienne si jamais elle ressemblait trop à quelque chose qui a déjà été publié. Je voudrais pas avoir l'air de plagier, et je méprise les gens qui le font. :)

J'ai essayé de faire attention à la grammaire et à l'orthographe, mais on ne sait jamais, donc pardon d'avance pour ça... ^^

Je ne suis pas très bonne pour écrire, mais nom didiou j'espère bien m'améliorer au fil du temps ! J'espère que vous prendrez quand même un peu de plaisir à me lire.

Dans tous les cas, soyez indulgents avec la fanficeuse en herbe que je suis, s'il vous plaîîîîît :D

Bon, mais passons aux choses sérieuses hein ?

**Rating :** Attention langage vulgaire/familier.

À part ça, rien de bien méchant pour le moment, mais vu que la fête commence dans les prochains chapitres, je le mets déjà dans la catégorie adaptée, d'où ce rating, mes enfants. :3

**Pairing :** Raah je peux pas vous dire maintenant sans spoiler le chapitre 2, mais sâchez que ça impliquera beaucoup Seamus, ainsi que Zacharias mais un peu moins. (enfin je verrai, il m'amuse beaucoup ce personnage à vrai dire ^^)

**Genre :** Pour l'instant je ne peux penser qu'à Comédie :D et shonen-ai/yaoi.

**Warning :** À ceux qui n'aiment pas le shonen-ai/yaoi, il est inutile de me lire, je peux vous assurer dès maintenant que ça va en être rempli, donc ne perdez pas votre temps ^^

Pour les autres, hauts les cœurs les amis ! :D

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, moi je ne fais que me servir des bishies qu'elle a inventé pour créer une histoire de fangirl en furie :D

Dernière chose, aussi, et après vous pourrez lire (pardooon ça fait beaucoup de HS ^^) !

Ceci est une fiction, je ne suis pas l'histoire à la lettre, ni celle du livre, ni celle du film. Ça ne veut pas dire que je fais n'importe quoi , mais il y aura forcément des incohérences, peut-être des perso qui auraient dû mourir ou être partis, et d'autres trucs du genre. Considérez cela comme un UA si vous le souhaitez. Héhé !

Ce qui m'importe c'est surtout de manipuler les personnages que j'aime ! *7*

**Note :**

" Dialogues "

* Pensées *

Voilou, bonne lecture !

**Adjonction ? .. Oh Non !**

Chapitre 1

Seamus était dans le parc de Poudlard. Il se trouvait non loin de la forêt interdite dans un coin assez reculé, sous un arbre près de la berge sud du lac. La cabane de Hagrid était plutôt proche mais il avait réussi à trouver un angle assez bon pour être à l'abri des regards qui ne s'attarderaient pas trop de ce côté.

Il était accroupi en face d'une petite marmite qui chauffait grâce à un feu qu'il avait mis au moins 20 minutes à faire prendre. Il avait besoin d'être discret alors pas question d'utiliser la magie puisque que cela finirait en explosion à coup sûr. Il touillait un liquide, ou plutôt une espèce de brume mauve qui sentait vraiment, vraiiiiiment mauvais. L'irlandais avait son écharpe jaune et rouge collée à son nez, il l'avait attachée derrière sa nuque pour ne pas avoir à la tenir et pouvoir utiliser ses deux mains. Il faisait preuve d'une concentration extrême, lui qui était si peu doué pour les potions. Il savait bien qu'à la plus petite inattention il provoquerait un incendie. Une chance que le lac soit si proche, s'il prenait feu il aurait peut-être le temps d'y plonger avant que son beau corps ne soit défiguré.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la formule qui était au sol, des petites pierres étaient disposées sur chaque coin de la feuille pour que celle-ci ne s'envole pas.

" Ajouter les larmes de mandragore au goutte à goutte jusqu'à ce que le mélange devienne bleu. "

Il prit un petit flacon près de ses pieds, et un instant la culpabilité l'envahit, il avait volé cela dans les serres de botanique ainsi que d'autres herbes dont il avait besoin, il espérait que Madame Chourave ne remarquerait rien. C'était pour la bonne cause après tout.

Il ajouta les larmes, et après 7 gouttes le mélange se teinta d'un bleu nuit ensorcelant, comme l'avait promis la recette. Quelle belle couleur, alors voilà d'où venait le titre de la potion : Bleu de séduction.

Eh oui, Seamus s'était donné tout ce mal, avait volé-ahem!- emprunté les ingrédients requis pour créer une potion qui le rendrait irrésistible aux yeux des femmes. Ça valait bien le risque de se faire prendre à concocter une potion sans permission, en plus s'il se faisait chopper, McGonagall serait sûrement trop amoureuse pour le punir.

Un sourire triomphant sur le visage, il pensait déjà à toutes les filles qui se mettraient à ses pieds. Bien sûr il ne voulait aucune d'entre elles, oh non, son plan était sophistiqué ! Il les utiliserait pour rendre jalouse cette personne particulière pour qui il avait développé des sentiments -sans vraiment savoir quand, ni pourquoi ou comment- et qui ne l'avait jamais, ô absolument jamais regardé. * Tu vas voir.. * pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur, extatique. * Je vais te faire suer mon pote, faudra me supplier pour avoir osé m'ignorer tout ce temps, HAH ! *

Oh !

Et voilà qu'il venait de gâcher la totalité de ses efforts : adieu les heures passées à la bibliothèque à chercher des informations et à échafauder ce plan; oh et ces risques pris pour voler des ingrédients; ainsi que le temps et l'argent qu'il lui avait fallu pour aller à Pré-au-lard acheter d'autres ingrédients. Il avait tout gâché.

En effet, il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées de génie machiavélique, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué :

D'une, que le mélange virait au jaune alors que ce n'était pas l'effet escompté.

De deux, que trois feuilles du saule sous lequel il se trouvait étaient tombées dans la marmite et s'étaient désagrégées.

Et de trois, qu'une voix fredonnant un petit air joyeux se rapprochait dangereusement. Quand cette même voix s'écria "Woah putain ça SCHLINGU_E !_", elle était déjà si proche que, étant brusquement extirpé de ses pensées comme si on lui avait crié à l'oreille, Seamus eut le malheureux réflexe de se relever précipitamment et de faire voler la marmite. Sous le choc il regarda la marmite volante se vider en maudissant Neville dont la maladresse lui avait sûrement déteint dessus.

La brume jaunâtre se libéra et forma une espèce de brouillard épais au travers duquel on ne pouvait rien voir, il se sentait respirer et avaler cette brume étrange au goût et à l'odeur infecte.

" Wow ! WOW ! OLA, c'est quoi CE BORDEL ?! EUGH!" la voix du garçon semblait tellement horrifiée, puis Seamus l'entendit tousser; normal avec la chose qu'ils respiraient. L'irlandais eu un réflexe irréfléchi, il se cacha derrière le tronc d'arbre pour faire écran à la marmite qui retombait... quand elle toucha le sol, elle explosa. Le pauvre garçon inconnu avait dû être pris dans la petite explosion et Seamus espérait qu'il allait bien. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir aidé, mais il s'était retrouvé derrière cet arbre avant même de s'en rendre compte, et lorsqu'il en eut conscience c'était déjà trop tard. Le brouillard se dissipa en une dizaine de secondes, Seamus put voir les tentacules d'un calmar géant dépasser de l'eau comme si la bête venait voir ce qui se passe. Et les oiseaux, au lieu de s'envoler au loin, semblaient plutôt curieux et s'amassaient bientôt dans l'arbre, observant la scène d'un œil attentif.

Le Gryffondor espérait que personne à part ces animaux n'aurait entendu la petite explosion.

Il s'avança vers le lieu de la tragédie et trouva un garçon inerte au sol. Seamus se mordit la lèvre inférieure en retirant son écharpe. Il se rua jusqu'à l'élève, s'agenouilla au niveau de son visage et pris sa main. À en juger par son uniforme, ce mec était un Poufsouffle. À part de petites égratignures, des bouts de vêtements un peu calcinés et le fait qu'il était couvert de suie il semblait aller bien, en fait, c'était probablement la peur qui l'avait fait s'évanouir. Comme d'habitude avec les explosions provoquées par les expériences de Seamus, c'était 90% d'effets spéciaux et 10 malheureux pour cent de puissance. La honte, même pour une expérience ratée ! ... Enfin, c'était une chance, il n'allait pas se plaindre de ne pas avoir réussi à blesser gravement un élève.

D'ailleurs il le reconnaissait celui là, ces cheveux blonds, ce corps long et fin... Seamus tapota doucement la joue du jeune homme.

" Zacharias ! Hey ! Smith, tu m'entends mon pote ? "

Aucune réponse. Seamus soupira longuement, il regarda tout autour de lui et fit de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser la panique prendre le dessus. Bon la potion était ratée, il fallait faire disparaître les preuves avant toute chose. Il se retourna et se rendit compte qu'à part la marmite et le flacon de larmes en mauvais état, les herbes, la recette et le reste avaient brûlé. Tant mieux. Il s'excusa mentalement aux résidents du lac et y balança les deux objets l'incriminant. Les oiseaux piaillèrent des airs accusateurs qu'il décida d'ignorer.

L'herbe était noircie là où la marmite avait explosé et le côté du tronc qui y avait fait face était tout aussi noir. Heureusement pour Seamus il était aisé d'inventer une raison, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il s'entraînait à tel ou tel sort et qu'il avait -encore- provoqué une explosion. Quant à Zacharias... Seamus sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur la victime, là il était sûr de lui à un million de pour cent, il devait lancer ce sort au moins deux fois par jour, il était devenu expert.

_" Tergeo ! " _

Et le sort redonna bonne mine à Zacharias, il le nettoya des marques que l'explosion avait engendré, et bientôt le Poufsouffle était comme neuf, enfin si on ne comptait pas les trous dans sa robe de sorcier...

Que faire maintenant ? S'était-il fait prendre ou bien est-ce que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir ? Devait-il le laisser là et s'enfuir ? Seamus savait qu'il était en tort et qu'on ne serait pas tendre avec lui si l'on apprenait ce qu'il avait fait, ou plutôt tenté de faire. Tentative de création d'une potion sans autorisation, pour des raisons douteuses, avec du matériel volé.. sans compter l'implication d'un élève qui aurait pu être blessé...

Peut-être qu'avec comme excuse 'un simple accident d'entraînement au Lacarnum Inflamare' ou autre sort à la con qui produit des flammes, il s'en tirerait sans problèmes ? Ou bien avec juste une petite heure de retenue ?

Les oiseaux continuaient de piailler comme s'ils se moquaient de lui, l'insultaient, lui faisaient comprendre que ses petites excuses minables ne marcheraient pas, et aussi qu'ils n'arrêteraient pas ce brouhaha tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu de réaction.

"La ferme !" s'écria Seamus qui ne s'entendait plus penser. Il venait de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient et les oiseaux décollèrent de l'arbre d'un air impérial, s'ils avaient pu, ils auraient reniflé d'un air dédaigneux et seraient partis comme des princes. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux, alors à la place, ils ne purent que s'éloigner dans un chaos et un vacarme infernal en croyant tous qu'ils avaient la grande classe. Seamus soupira.

C'est à ce moment que Zacharias revint à lui et se redressa vivement dans un cri stupéfait.

Seamus se retourna immédiatement et lâcha le même petit cri, exactement au même moment.

Il se tenait debout, raide, devant le Poufsouffle et tous deux se fixaient avec la même expression, les mêmes yeux ronds et perplexes, perdus. Puis l'affolement qui faisait briller leur regard commença à s'évanouir peu à peu. C'était tellement étrange, Seamus aurait juré avoir comme perçu ce que Zacharias ressentait, et à la façon dont le jeune homme le regardait, ce devait être réciproque. Il en était convaincu sans trop savoir pourquoi. Juste une certitude : c'était réciproque.

Zacharias déglutit et regarda tout autour de lui.

" Je prenais l'air, je me promenais près du lac... et ... et d'un coup il y a eu cette odeur... une infection, et.. et, et tout était.. si jaune.. " dit-il à voix haute, il n'adressait pas la parole au Gryffondor, il était simplement en train de reconstituer les événements qui l'avaient mené à se réveiller là. Après un instant cependant, il sembla se rappeler de la présence près de lui. " Toi.. " Oh, sa voix était si lourde de ressentiment. " Finnigan, hein ? C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ? C'est ta faute, hein ? " l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix outrée et légèrement tremblante.

Seamus porta la main à sa poitrine, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. C'était comme s'il était désorienté, comme quand on se réveille on ne sait où, il se sentait choqué et... il ne pouvait empêcher ces spasmes de secouer légèrement son corps.. Et...

Il cligna des yeux; horrifié, il pris conscience du fait qu'il se sentait EXACTEMENT comme s'il était à la place de Zacharias.

*Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! C'est la potion alors ?*

L'irlandais ne dit rien, il était complètement derrouté, il restait immobile en tentant vainement de faire fonctionner son cerveau qui semblait trop occupé à analyser et contenir toutes ces émotions soudaines.

Zacharias sentit une vague de terreur indescriptible déferler dans tout son corps, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose, un problème, un GROS problème. Il avala sa salive lentement et difficilement puis releva les yeux vers le Gryffondor. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer il ressentait au fond de lui que cette émotion n'avait pas été la sienne, que c'est le jeune homme en face de lui qui l'avait ressentie puis transmise...en quelque sorte. Tout comme Seamus, il porta sa main à sa poitrine et s'enferma un moment dans sa tête, pour tenter de réfléchir et de se rassembler.

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à essayer de raisonner. Seamus se remémorait les faits et les décortiquait en essayant de trouver une explication. Cette brume jaune les avait-elle doté d'une espèce de pouvoir empathique ? C'était forcément quelque chose comme ça... il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Olala, dans quoi s'était-il fourré encore ? Était-ce temporaire ou permanent ? Oh, si seulement ça n'avait affecté que lui ! Il ne pouvait supporter de mettre en danger un élève -aussi chiant que Zach puisse être- et encore moins parce qu'il avait désobéit aux règles pour son propre compte ! ...Mais... Était-ce le cas ? Étaient-ils en danger ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais le silence commençait à être pesant, aussi décida-t-il de prendre la parole. Il devait s'entendre parler, pour se rassurer et rassurer son camarade, mais sa voix était encore pleine d'incertitude.

" Écoute Smith, je suis désolé...tu sais, c'était un accident je ne voulais pas vr-"

" Non, toi écoute ! " le coupa Zacharias qui, lui aussi, avait décidé de prendre la parole. Il se releva et épousseta sa robe. Il parut estomaqué l'espace d'un instant, en voyant l'état dans lequel était son uniforme, les petits trous dus aux brûlures lui donnaient un air de .. de PAUVRE ! Enfin, en même temps il semblait quand même soulagé d'être sain et sauf.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, hein ? Sûrement un truc douteux pour te cacher comme ça ! (Il regarda autour de lui et nota les traces d'incendie sur le sol et l'arbre) J-J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit un accident, tu m'as impliqué dans tes affaires illicites et tu as failli me tuer ! "

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, râler un coup avait visiblement pour effet de le calmer, sûrement parce que ça le faisait penser à autre chose. Bizarrement, Seamus ne ressentait pas de colère cette fois, alors c'était quoi juste avant ?

" Saleté de Gryffondor " continua le blond énervé. " Mais tu vas t'occuper de mon uniforme, tu piges ?! Je-je me souviens pas de tout mais, je pourrais très bien aller raconter ça aux professeurs. "

À cette idée, Seamus ne put réprimer un petit gémissement plaintif. Zach, sentant qu'il avait fait mouche, pris un petit plus d'assurance. Un rictus mauvais s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, regardant le Gryffondor de haut. Intérieurement il était fier, il n'avait jamais imité Draco Malfoy, son idole, aussi bien.

" Enfin tu as de la chance, je me sens magnanime. J-je ne dirais rien, à condition que... euh... que tu fasses tout ce que je te dis à partir de maintenant, et ce n'est pas négociable ! Tu m'as mis en danger, c'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour compenser. Si tu tentes quoique ce soit je vais tout raconter, et ta maison aura de gros problèmes, non ? " finit-il d'un ton moqueur et méprisant. Il se sentait tout de même un peu mal à l'aise, il dramatisait et surjouait pas mal le rôle du 'Malfoy énervé'. D'ailleurs une petite voix intérieure lui chuchota *Ola Zach, arrête ton délire...* mais il l'ignora, question de dignité.

Seamus sentit ses poings se serrer et ses membres se raidir, il avait tout à coup l'envie de répondre par la violence, histoire que le connard en face de lui ait une 'vraie' raison d'aller se plaindre.

Zacharias recula de quelques pas, l'air surtout étonné parce qu'il avait cru pressentir ce que l'irlandais voulait faire. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma et recula encore.

" De-demain, tu m'attendras ici ! ..Euh non, à l'entrée de la grande salle le matin ! Non, tais-toi ! À la fin du déjeuner tout compte fait ! Point ! " dit-il avant de partir en courant. Dans sa course, il avait repensé à l'uniforme qu'il voulait que l'autre répare, mais comme il aurait eu l'air idiot à revenir, il décida qu'il s'en occuperait lui-même.

Seamus regardait le jeune homme s'éloigner, il n'y comprenait vraiment rien, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé, galvanisé, et fier de lui-même, un peu plus et il sautillait en s'écriant "YOUPI!" alors qu'un sourire vainqueur venait se dessiner sur son visage. Une fois de plus il sentait que cette émotion n'était pas la sienne, cette pulsion, ce sourire, ce n'étaient pas les siens ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait toutes ces choses, ses propres sentiments et émotions couplées à celles du garçon qui venait de partir. Mais sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, il savait. Il savait que cette euphorie, cet orgueil et ce soulagement profond appartenaient à Smith qui, apparemment, était remonté à bloc comme il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné une espèce de duel et trouvé un homme à tout faire.

Pourquoi partageaient-ils cela ?

Il savait.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il sentait qu'il savait.

C'était comme une évidence, quelque chose qu'on ne questionne pas ou plus, quelque chose de normal et de clair comme la vitre la plus transparente, il pouvait presque le voir, ce lien étrange, ce long et fin fil doré emmêlé autour de son cœur et de son corps, oui, il le voyait, ce fil, celui qui le liait à Zacharias Smith.

* * *

_À suivre..._

Et voilà les enfants, c'était le premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je sais qu'il y a mieux, mais il fallait que je mette l'histoire en place d'abord, je vous promets que cela deviendra plus intéressant par la suite :3

J'ai tellement hâte de faire venir d'autres perso que j'adore, aaaaaah ! *part écrire*

Oh, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion de pairing. J'ai mes idées en tête mais s'il y a un couple précis que vous voulez voir, n'hésitez pas à demander, je peux peut-être m'arranger pour vous faire plaisir;) Et puis ça peut me donner d'autres idées hihi !

( Quand je parle de pairing ça peut être juste la main de machin qui effleure l'épaule de l'autre ! Et là, les fanatiques comprendront de quoi je parle, vous vous direz « OLA TOI , TU LE VEUX HEIN AVOUE! » , xD

Vi les enfants, moi aussi je suis de ceux qui imaginent des millions de couples dans toutes les séries tv, livres, films, mangas etc hahahaha:D )

Voilouuuu, à plus tard ! :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Un rêve

**Pairing :** Pour ce chapitre, Snape x Zacharias x Seamus

**Warning :** Yaoi, _**lemon**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Note :**

« Dialogues »

* Pensées *

Ekio Kimiko : _Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, merciiii:) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre là ! :3_

_Et en effet, Seamus veut rendre un mec jaloux, j'en parle un chouilla dans ce chapitre ^^_

_Et je crois que je vais pas mal m'amuser avec Snape, ahahah ! :D_

Dernière chose ! C'est mon premier lemon.. xD attention les enfants, attention !

Allez on y vaaaa ! :D

**Adjonction ? .. Oh Non !**

Chapitre 2

Seamus était essouflé comme après un match de Quidditch. Il s'était rué à la salle commune des Gryffondor aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Dans sa course il avait bousculé nombre d'élèves, ignorant toutes leurs réactions. Il y avait eu des cris de surprise -ou d'horreur pour les plus nerveux-, on lui avait lancé quelques insultes, certaines polies, d'autres bien moins jolies à entendre. La plupart des élèves avaient eu le réflexe de s'écarter, sauf un, un petit Serpentard de 4ème ou 5ème année qui était rentré dans un mur puis tombé à terre dans la bousculade, il lui avait même couru après pendant un moment avant d'abandonner toute vengeance... À moins qu'il ne la remette à plus tard.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était maintenant devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Celle-ci le salua chaleureusement et haussa un sourcil.

« Eh bien Seamus Finnigan, si hâtif ! Pressé de me voir j'imagine ? » demanda-t-elle en un clin d'œil alors qu'elle se dandinait étrangement. Les lèvres du jeune irlandais s'arquèrent légèrement pour former un rictus complice.

« Toujours ! Les belles femmes ont tendance à avoir cet effet sur moi. » mentit-il.

Il s'approcha lentement du portrait et susurra le mot de passe ainsi que quelques petits mots doux et inoffensifs. Le fait qu'il soit encore pantelant ne rendait la chose que plus sexy aux oreilles de la grosse dame. La porte commença à s'ouvrir alors qu'elle gloussait en le qualifiant de vil flatteur.

Il l'aimait bien cette bonne femme. Pas physiquement bien sûr, mais elle était rigolote et il aimait pouvoir jouer comme cela avec elle.

Il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et alla directement dans son dortoir pour tomber sur son lit. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient étalés négligemment, comme le seraient ceux d'une marionnette balancée là.

Il se sentait lessivé et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Et il avait la désagréable sensation qu'une vague de détresse différente et extérieure à la sienne s'immisçait de force en son intérieur.

Smith. Il devait flipper autant que lui. Seamus enfonça sa tête dans son coussin en pensant *Mais laisse-moi tranquille !*

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui ajoute ce poids au cœur. Et il se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça.

Enfin... Zacharias n'y était pour rien, c'était injuste pour lui. Il fallait arranger les choses.

Que faire ?

* Je vais quand même pas aller voir McGonagall, elle va me trucider ! * pensa-t-il.

Si personne n'avait été impliqué ça aurait été différent, il aurait laissé courir, voir ce qui se passe. Mais là... Seamus ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'avoir mêlé quelqu'un à cela.

Tu parles d'une idée géniale, il regrettait maintenant. Au début ça avait l'air simple, et assez marrant, et finalement le hasard avait décider de lui donner une leçon d'humilité, lui qui avait eu l'audace de penser qu'il pourrait contrôler la situation.

Il soupira. Bon, il faudrait au moins aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire examiner, qui sait quels autres effets pouvait avoir cette stupide potion ratée ? C'était peut-être dangereux.

Autre chose de dangereux : la ou les sévère(s) réprimande(s) qui l'attendai(en)t !

On retirerait des points aux Gryffondor, 100 au moins c'est sûr ! Il aurait des retenues jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité... Et quelles seraient la réaction des prof ? Snape lui jetterait sûrement un sort terrible pour le punir et il le forcerait à nettoyer les dortoirs des Serpentard !

Que dirait Madame Chourave si elle savait qu'il avait piqué des ingrédients dans les jardins botaniques? Elle le forcerait sûrement à s'occuper de plantes carnivores.

Quant à McGonagall et Dumbledore ...wow, il ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer mais il était sûr que ce ne serait pas beau à voir.

*Si je m'appelais HARRY POTTER, on me pardonnerait direct et on filerait 50 points aux Gryffondor pour la peine, putain ! * pensa-t-il, agacé.

Harry était son ami.

Et il l'aimait.

Mais il détestait la façon dont ce mec faisait fi des règles comme s'il était au dessus d'elles. Ce qui était pire, pour l'irlandais, c'est que les professeurs lui donnaient raison en offrant des points aux Gryffondor à la fin. Peu importe les raisons, les règles sont les règles, que ce soit pour faire du bien ou du mal, personne ne devrait avoir le droit de s'en tirer après les avoir violées.

Si Harry était privilégié, Seamus voulait l'être aussi, surtout dans ce genre de cas. Ca lui éviterait ce casse-tête épouvantable...

Mais bon...

Il n'était que Seamus Finnigan, un pauvre type normal venu d'Irlande. Harry Potter était Harry Potter.

Un léger rire lui échappa lorsqu'il pensa à la réaction qu'aurait Dean : ' Quel A-MER! '

C'est la façon dont il avait réagit lorsque Seamus lui avait fait connaître son opinion sur ' Harry le putain de favori '. Dean avait haussé les sourcils, puis l'avait pointé du doigt en criant "Han ! Ameeeer!" d'un ton choqué. Puis ils avaient rit et l'atmosphère s'était détendue d'un coup.

Il appréciait beaucoup ce côté de Dean, la façon dont il avait de l'écouter sans jamais le juger ou lui faire sentir que son opinion était indésirable ou inutile.

Et Dean avait l'étonnante capacité de répondre à chaque fois ce qu'il fallait, ou en tout cas, ce qui conviendrait à quelqu'un comme Seamus. Il savait quand sortir les blagues ou les petits commentaires qui les faisaient sourires et les déridaient, il savait quand la fermer, et aussi quand il fallait être sérieux et offrir son épaule, son soutien, ou n'importe quelle autre chose que Seamus ne pourrait formuler avec des mots. Dean le comprenait. Toujours.

Par contre il n'était pas certain que l'amertume était ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à ' Harry le putain de favori ' mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'était même pas sûr de la définition de « amertume » donc...

* Pff saleté de Harry si tu m'ignorais pas autant j'aurai pas eu cette idée débile.. * pensa-t-il en se retournant sur lui même pour fixer le plafond. Il resta là un moment à débattre intérieurement de la bonne chose à faire, le fil de sa pensée étant continuellement interrompu par des images d'Harry Potter, le garçon qui le faisait craquer. Il avait envie qu'il soit là, l'embrasse et lui dise avec un clin d'œil qu'il allait arranger ses conneries en brisant quelques règles.

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Seamus se réveilla, ses bras étaient engourdis, il tenta de les remuer pour leur redonner vie mais une résistance l'en empêcha. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il avait les bras tendus au dessus de sa tête, étalés contre le long dossier en cuir d'une chaise. Ses mains étaient croisées et attachées fermement par une corde aux poignets, tandis qu'une deuxième corde les maintenaient collées contre le dossier en passant sur les avants bras et les triceps. Il tenta de se dégager, en vain, il ne sentit que la douloureuse friction sur sa peau.

Il n'était plus dans son lit donc. Le siège en cuir sur lequel il était assit se trouvait à l'endroit même où l'ont disposait le tabouret du Choixpeau au début de chaque année.

Il voulait se relever mais ses jambes semblaient entravées elles aussi. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elles étaient écartées et reposaient sur les accoudoirs, l'une à gauche, l'autre à droite. Une corde était fermement attachée à chacune de ses chevilles et reliée au sol, il lui était tout simplement impossible de bouger.

Il essaya de se débattre malgré tout. Son bassin et son torse étaient les seules parties du corps qu'il réussit à remuer légèrement. La résistance sur ses chevilles ainsi que sous ses cuisses -à cause des accoudoirs- le fit tressaillir un instant. La douleur n'était pas vraiment forte mais elle le gênait.

Alors il était là, dans la grande salle vide, bloqué sur cette chaise, dans une fâcheuse position, nu (nota-t-il en rougissant) comme un con...

Il ne paniquait pas, il était perplexe et embarrassé évidemment, mais à part ça, il sentait étrangement que 'ça allait'. En fait, il avait l'impression d'être affecté par des sortes de faibles vagues de plaisir qui venaient se jeter contre son corps pour s'y greffer. Une image floue du visage de Zacharias lui vînt en tête immédiatement.

* Ce connard doit être en train de s'éclater quelque part... * songea l'irlandais, un peu aigri.

À ce moment là, il entendit un fracas, une chaise ou quelque chose du genre qui venait de tomber ou qui avait volé contre un mur. Et un rire clair et malicieux retentit dans l'ombre en face de lui. Il entendait des pas, il entendait respirer, haleter, soupirer, gémir. Il entendait les mouvements rapides et maladroits de deux personnes prises dans une danse folle, enflammée et désordonnée.

Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose, mais dans cette obscurité c'était impossible. Alors il devait attendre, ou bien tenter sa chance...

« Smith ?... » s'enquit-il d'une voix assez forte bien qu'emplie de doutes.

Mouche ! Les pas se rapprochaient, rapides. Et il le vit. Zacharias Smith se tenait devant lui, nu. Seamus haussa un sourcil et observa le jeune homme. La seule chose qu'il portait : un collier en cuir autour du cou, relié à une chaîne, l'on pouvait distinguer de très légères marques rouges là où le cuir avait frotté.

C'est que sous sa robe et ses airs de fils à maman il était bien bâti le salaud ! Il avait un long corps fin et marqué de muscles aussi saillants qu'il était possible de l'être pour que le résultat soit harmonieux. Son sexe était au garde à vous, en appétit. Il effleurait l'abdomen du jeune homme, le gland rouge cherchait à attirer l'attention, il écumait de quelques gouttes de liquide alléchant qui ne demandaient qu'à être récoltées. Ses cheveux blonds et désordonnés, ses joues teintées de la couleur rose des fesses d'un nouveau né, ses lèvres légèrement gonflées, rougies et entrouvertes, tremblantes, qui émettaient de bruyants soupirs tandis qu'il retrouvait son souffle, et enfin ses yeux noisette brillants de désir et d'excitation, laissaient Seamus contemplatif, étourdi. Il avait d'un coup la gorge sèche et se sentait déjà durcir.

Sexy.

Provoquant.

Réfléchir devint tout à coup 'has been', il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose maintenant. S'il n'était pas attaché, il aurait déjà sauté sur le corps qui ne demandait qu'à être pris.

« Toi ? .. » fit Zacharias l'air dérouté l'espace d'une seconde. « Mais... ça aurait dû être... »

Il ne finit pas et haussa les épaules avant de se retourner. On venait de tirer doucement sur la chaîne reliée à son collier, elle était tendue, il y avait quelqu'un plus loin dans le noir. La deuxième personne qu'il avait entendu, celle avec qui Zach folâtrait il y a un instant. Le suspens ne dura pas plus longtemps, l'homme s'approcha : Snape apparut.

L'irlandais en eut le souffle coupé, un sourire ahuri vint s'immiscer sur ses lèvres instantanément, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le professeur était vêtu d'une chemise noire dont les manches étaient retroussées. Tous les boutons étaient défaits et laissaient apparaître un torse pâle bâti de la plus parfaite des manières. Il portait un pantalon noir taillé de façon à ce que l'on puisse deviner les traits des cuisses fortes et musclées. Seamus ne l'aurait jamais imaginé comme cela sous ses grands vêtements amples, incroyable ! Sa chevelure était comme l'eau qui dort, elle semblait calme mais il s'attendait à voir un feu noir s'embraser à chaque instant. Les yeux sombres de Snape le fixaient de façon telle que l'irlandais s'agita en même temps que sa verge de plus en plus dure.

* Ce mec est assoiffé de sexe !* s'exclama-t-il intérieurement époustouflé et incroyablement excité alors que le professeur le matait sans vergogne. Seamus avait déjà oublié la situation pathétique et gênante dans laquelle il se trouvait, il n'était plus embarrassé (il pouvait toujours l'être plus tard!), juste affamé.

« J-je suis dans un rêve ou quoi ?! » demanda-t-il doucement, assommé.

Zacharias arqua un sourcil vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches l'air irrité en le regardant comme s'il était un demeuré. « Tu te fous de moi Finnigan ? Tu te ramènes dans un de mes rêves et t'es même pas au courant ?! ...Humpf ! Bon ta gueule, profite et assume ! T'as pas intérêt à tout gâcher. »

Sur ces derniers mots qui se voulaient menaçants, le Poufsouffle se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou de son cher professeur de Potions qui regardait Seamus l'air hautain mais excité, un tantinet amusé, mais pas dérangé le moins du monde.

« Pas l'invité auquel je m'attendais » fit-il en haussant une épaule.

Zacharias lui sauta dessus en émettant un son qui ressemblait au miaulement gai d'un petit chat taquin exigeant toute l'attention. Il noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Snape et commença à l'embrasser avidement et maladroitement tandis que les bras forts de l'homme se resserraient contre lui et le caressaient et le griffaient, comme pour le marquer, se l'approprier. Ils reprirent la danse où ils l'avaient laissée plus tôt.

Seamus les regardait bouche bée, c'était un rêve alors ? ...Il reposa les yeux sur ses mains liées, puis ses jambes sur chaque accoudoir, et enfin sur son sexe en érection... Ça semblait si réel !

Un instant passa durant lequel il resta silencieux et profita du spectacle sans trop savoir quoi faire. Puis Snape chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Zacharias, qui l'embrassa furieusement avant de dénouer ses jambes et de retomber au sol.

Le professeur, un rictus sardonique accroché au visage, lâcha la chaîne et s'éloigna pour s'évanouir l'ombre.

Le Poufsouffle se rapprocha de Seamus, il sautillait presque et l'œil de l'irlandais fut immédiatement attiré par le sexe qui remuait. Il déglutit difficilement alors que la chaleur s'intensifiait dans son bas ventre et tira inconsciemment sur toutes les parties de son corps. Les cordes resserrèrent leur étau en un instant, mordant la peau comme pour lui montrer qui est le plus fort et promettre que toute tentative de libération serait vaine.

Seamus lâcha un grognement frustré et Zacharias, arrivé à sa hauteur, se pencha vers lui, leur nez s'effleuraient. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du garçon attaché, sur ses cuisses nues et s'y appuya, sans se préoccuper de la douleur que pouvait occasionner le fait de les presser ainsi contre les accoudoirs.

« Je veux que tu me suces, Seamus. » fit-il dans un souffle. « Et que tu me branles fort. Et ensuite que tu me baises. » continua-t-il dans un gémissement implorant. Il l'aguichait, il frottait doucement son visage contre le sien. Seamus sentait le souffle chaud et irrégulier contre sa peau et sa fièvre augmentait. Il allait lui crier d'arrêter de jacter et de le détacher pour y aller TOUT DE SUITE. Mais l'autre reprit doucement. « Mais tu es attaché (il lui mordillait l'oreille), alors je devrais me débrouiller. Et toi, tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est regarder. »

La réaction fut immédiate dans la tête de Seamus : *Quoi ?! Non non non non non, oh mec je t'en supplie ! Je te prends tout de suite comme tu veux, à l'endroit à l'envers, mais me laisse pas attaché, SMITH, putain ! Me laisse PAS attaché salaud, j'ai pas dit non ! Je _veux_ te baiseeer, CONNARD ! * Et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour formuler ces belles paroles, on n'entendit qu'un petit « merde... » étranglé.

Zacharias, lui, baissa la tête vers sa propre érection, puis plongea son regard dans celui de Seamus, un sourire coquin accroché au lèvres.

« Oh oui. Et si je me touche, _il_ va venir et _il _va me prendre sous tes yeux. »

Sur ces mots, il laissa doucement retomber ses paupières et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de l'irlandais surexcité. Ils s'embrassèrent de manière pressée, et l'instant d'après ils se livraient déjà un sulfureux duel pour savoir qui mènerait la danse des langues. Ils se léchaient, se mordaient, quelques filets de salive coulaient ici et là, résultats de retraites tentées pour reprendre leur souffle, mais souvent ratées comme l'ennemi affamé chargeait encore et encore, et encore. Zacharias avait glissé l'une de ses mains derrière la tête de Seamus et se cramponnait sans ménagement à la tignasse qu'il pressait, comme s'il n'en aurait jamais assez des lèvres de son camarade.

Sa deuxième main arpentait le torse chaud de l'irlandais, elle le caressait avec vigueur et alla s'attarder sur le téton gauche. Deux de ses doigts prirent la petite boule de chair en étau et la pincèrent sans délicatesse, Seamus émit un gémissement plus fort que les autres contre la bouche du garçon. Zacharias laissa tomber les cheveux de sa victime et sa main retourna se poser sur la cuisse droite pour la caresser et la réchauffer.

Il mit fin au baiser. Il recula son visage de quelques centimètres pour observer Seamus, il lécha les lèvres maintenant rougies de l'irlandais qui ne fit rien, de nouveau hébété et ensorcelé. Le Poufsouffle fit alors descendre sa langue, mordilla le menton, passa par la gorge où il embrassa et suça la peau sans grande tendresse de façon à laisser une marque. Sa bouche continua son chemin, laissant toujours une traînée à la fois moite et brûlante partout où elle passait sur le corps qui tremblait et soupirait de bien-être. Seamus le suppliait d'aller droit au but entre quelques jurons. Zacharias ferma les yeux et enroula sa langue autour du téton droit pour jouer avec. Seamus lâcha un nouveau grognement implorant, son menton était collé contre le haut de sa poitrine, sa bouche restait ouverte, suspendue. Il soupirait, jurait, grognait et gémissait de plaisir. Son corps était aussi cambré qu'il pouvait l'être, ses tétons durs hurlaient de bonheur, l'un sous une main, l'autre sous une langue. Son corps tremblait en cherchant à se coller toujours un peu plus contre celui de son camarade sans vraiment pouvoir le faire.

« Zaaach » gémit-il d'une voix plaintive en entrouvrant les yeux et en remuant comme il le pouvait. Il commençait à ne plus en pouvoir, il fallait VRAIMENT qu'ils passent aux choses sérieuses. « Suce-moi, allez, touche laaaa!» le supplia-t-il. Son membre dur et plein attendait et criait à l'agonie.

« Oh ? » fit Zacharias, espiègle. Sa main entourait son propre sexe et le frottait vigoureusement. Pour lui aussi l'attente était devenue insupportable, sauf que lui, il n'était pas attaché, alors et pouvait se faire du bien, HA !

C'est quand une main plus grande que la sienne vînt l'arrêter qu'il se souvint qu'il n'était pas autorisé à se toucher. « Ah... » souffla-t-il légèrement surpris et déçu d'avoir été stoppé. Il se trémoussa le derrière -toujours penché sur le corps de Seamus- pour pouvoir presser son postérieur contre l'entrejambe gonflée de Snape. Il regarda derrière lui en se mordillant la lèvre l'air innocent.

« Que t'avais-je dit, Smith ? » interrogea l'homme d'un ton presque menaçant alors qu'il caressait avec vigueur les fesses présentées devant lui.

« De-hmm ! ..oh -d-de ne pas me toucher. » fit-il doucement en profitant des caresses. Snape leva le bras et laissa sa main retomber violemment sur la fesse droite de Zacharias qui sursauta et gémit bruyamment. Seamus sursauta aussi en entendant le son de la peau qui claque douloureusement, il frissonna et s'humecta les lèvres. Il posa des yeux intéressés sur la scène, sur le professeur, puis sur son camarade aux fesses déjà rouges, puis de nouveau sur Snape dont le membre en érection dépassait du pantalon ouvert.

« Bien. Et m'as-tu obéi ? » continua ce dernier en pinçant et caressant les fesses.

Zach leva les yeux vers Seamus, rencontra son regard et fit bouger ses sourcils de haut en bas. Un sourire salace fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Non.(son regard restait plongé dans celui de l'irlandais) Je voulais me branler bien fort et baiser Seamus » répondit-il de façon effrontée. Seamus frissonna de nouveau et laissa échapper un souffle bruyant. Le professeur tira sur la chaîne pour relever légèrement la tête du Poufsouffle et le frappa encore durement, et encore, et encore.

Le sourire de Zach se déformait comme il se mordait les lèvres pour étouffer une partie de ses gémissements. La seconde d'après il rouvrait la bouche en criant et suppliant que ça ne s'arrête pas.

Il avait le réflexe de fermer les yeux pour savourer la douleur et le plaisir que les fessées lui procuraient et lui infligeaient, mais il faisait l'effort de les rouvrir à chaque fois pour regarder Seamus à travers ses mèches en mouvement, avec le même sourire érotique, alors qu'il sursautait et criait à chaque coup. La respiration de Seamus s'accélérait, il n'arrivait même plus à penser, il allait devenir fou de désir, et peut-être mourir insatisfait.

Snape asséna enfin une dernière fessée avant de le pousser en avant, si bien que Zacharias se retrouva nez à nez avec les testicules de Seamus, qui frémit, brûlant après ce show époustouflant. Il n'avait jamais assisté à quelque chose d'aussi bandant. Et pourtant... c'était Severus Snape !

« Suce le » ordonna le professeur en caressant gentiment le sexe vibrant de Zach.

En entendant cela, Seamus pensa que Snape était un dieu, son sauveur, qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie et qu'il ne se moquerait plus JAMAIS de lui. Il baissa les yeux vers Zacharias qui gémissait sous les caresses, son souffle se heurtait aux testicules. Ce dernier leva les bras pour s'emparer du pénis du Gryffondor mais Snape lui asséna une autre fessée qui le fit encore sursauter.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'utiliser tes mains. Utilise ta bouche. »

Comme un bon élève, Zach s'exécuta. Il pris une boule en bouche et la suça tout en la mordillant. Son nez et son front frottaient contre le sexe dégoulinant joyeusement maintenant qu'on s'en occupait.

Seamus, rêveur, regardait le garçon entre ses jambes, son corps était agité de petites secousses, la chaleur qu'il sentait sur son visage n'était rien comparée à la température solaire qu'il ressentait dans le bas corps. Tout à coup, il se remettait à adorer comme la lenteur des choses le faisait agoniser.

Zach continuait de titiller ses testicules, il les pinçait avec ses lèvres ou ses dents, et les caressait avec sa langue. Cette dernière remonta ensuite et s'employa à lécher de haut en bas le sexe en érection, tandis que les bras du garçon venaient se reposer sur chaque cuisse pour prendre appui. Il remonta vers le gland et s'employa à le nettoyer de façon méticuleuse du liquide qui en avait coulé, Seamus gémissait et l'encourageait : « Ouais.. vas-y.. hmm ! »

Snape avait continué de masturber Zacharias et il lui massait en même temps les fesses en laissant ses doigts courir le long de la raie avant d'aller titiller doucement l'anus en le tapotant mais sans y pénétrer. Son membre dur vînt bientôt remplacer cette main et continua les caresses à l'intérieur de la raie, frictionnant le petit trou avide.

Il releva sa main, se pencha légèrement en avant et l'offrit à la bouche de l'irlandais qui ne se fit pas prier pour lécher et sucer avidement les doigts, les mordre ou encore y frotter son visage, en somme, faire tout ce dont il était capable maintenant qu'on lui donnait l'occasion de participer un peu. C'était incroyablement excitant, et il ne pouvait réprimer des gémissements de plus en plus forts alors que Zach le prenait en bouche et le suçait énergiquement.

Le professeur récupéra sa main (alors que Seamus continuait de gémir « Comme ça ouais, hmmm ! plus vite, aww-plus vite.. ») et alla écarter pour de bon les fesses du mauvais élève pour, cette fois, lui insérer un doigt sans délicatesse. Sous la surprise et dans un sursaut, Zach mordit involontairement le pénis de Seamus et ils gémirent tous les deux de douleur. Zach lâcha le pénis et recommença a le lécher tout le long alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les cuisses de Seamus, qui, comme s'il avait déjà oublié le petit incident, le suppliait déjà de le reprendre en bouche et de s'occuper de lui; tandis que Snape faisait pénétrer un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt dans l'anus du Poufsouffle qui était de plus en plus bruyant. Le professeur de potion bougeait ses trois doigts dans la cavité chaude et en tâtait les côtés pour se façonner une entrée. Il parlait en même temps à Zacharias « Ton petit trou vicieux engloutit et aspire mes doigts comme un glouton ! Tu aimes ça, hein? Tu aimerais m'avoir tout entier n'est-ce pas ? »

La respiration de Seamus était saccadée, la scène toute entière était vraiment trop salace... quel pied !

Il sentait la langue inexperte de son camarade entourer son gland et enfin, sa bouche venait recouvrir la partie supérieure de son sexe à nouveau. C'était si chaud et humide et il sentait la langue qui jouait toujours à l'intérieur alors que la bouche montait et descendait frénétiquement. Il déglutit et continuait de contempler et d'encourager Zacharias puis il releva les yeux vers l'ensorcelant Severus Snape qui retirait sa chemise et baissait complètement son pantalon. Il leva un peu le menton pour être sûr d'avoir une bonne vue et le professeur lui lança un sourire complice en relevant légèrement le postérieur de Zach pour lui faire profiter d'un meilleur angle. Ensuite, il positionna son pénis à l'entrée de l'orifice moite et affamé et plaqua ses mains contre le bas ventre du Poufsouffle. Il lâchait une ribambelle de jurons alors que son membre se faisait doucement absorber, d'abord le gland puis l'anus ingurgita avidement le reste du pénis jusqu'à ce que le bassin de Snape soit collé aux fesses de Zach. Ce dernier avait rejeté la tête en arrière, et crié, les yeux écarquillés et embués de larmes, il sentait les testicules de Snape contre lui et en son intérieur, la présence était imposante, douloureuse et délicieuse à en mourir. Snape retira son membre, puis le réinséra, et continua ainsi assez lentement alors que le jeune homme s'habituait et continuait de crier de plaisir.

« Ahhnn ! Oui, oh Sev-OH OUI !»

La cadence augmentait, encore et encore. Zach avait du mal à tenir en place, ses jambes flageolaient, il ne tombait pas comme Snape le retenait, mais il était souvent projeté en avant contre les parties intimes de Seamus. Il reprit d'ailleurs son sexe chaud en bouche, ses cris étaient plus étouffés et ses mouvements plus irréguliers.

Chaque fois que le sexe de Snape s'engouffrait tout au fond de lui et venait se heurter contre sa prostate, Zach gémissait la bouche pleine et était propulsé en avant, et le pénis de Seamus s'enfonçait ainsi un peu plus jusqu'à toucher le fond de la cavité buccale. Les trois hommes avaient repris la danse où les deux premiers l'avaient laissée, et cette fois ils la finiraient.

Le premier à venir fut Zacharias, pris de spasmes, il releva la tête, laissant tomber le pénis de Seamus et éjacula en criant quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors que Snape continuait ses assauts.

Puis vint le tour de l'irlandais. Il avait le regard verrouillé dans celui de son professeur qui lui donnait l'impression délicieusement excitante que c'est lui qu'il était en train de baiser. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il poussa un long râle dans lequel sa langue s'emmêla, l'empêchant de formuler quelque mot que ce soit. Son corps cambré faisait bouger le plus qu'il le pouvait son bassin de façon sèche et brutale trois, deux, et puis une dernière fois où il s'enfonça de toutes ses forces dans la bouche de Zach alors qu'il se vidait. Le Poufsouffle l'avait aidé en se rapprochant un peu plus et avala goulûment le liquide. Il faillit s'étouffer en essayant de gémir en même temps, et quelques gouttes de semence s'échappèrent de sa bouche pour glisser lentement contre son menton. Le corps moite de Seamus se laissa retomber contre le siège, il était pantelant et regardait d'un œil avide Snape tirer son camarade, sans faire attention aux brûlures que les cordes avaient occasionné.

Finalement, le professeur de Potions mit fin à la danse, il lâcha la chaîne et pressa fortement ses mains contre le bas ventre de Zach en jouissant à son tour et en râlant d'une voix rauque, Seamus frissonna alors que Zach enfonçait à nouveau ses doigts dans ses cuisses en criant sous les derniers coups de reins vigoureux, le liquide chaud se déversa en lui. Après les derniers petits mouvements circulaires, il se retira lentement en soufflant « 50 points pour Poufsouffle. »

Seamus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, haletant et baissa la tête vers Zach qui avait fermé les yeux, exténué.

« Wow.. Zach.. Wow ! C'était- Tu as..- » il ne put finir sa phrase, voyant Snape se faire engloutir par des ombres, puis disparaitre. « Euuuh, y-y a Snape qui vient de disparaître.. » fit-il avec des yeux ronds sans trop savoir comment réagir.

Et maintenant que tout était fini et qu'il commençait à retrouver ses esprits, la façon dont il était attaché l'embarrassa de nouveau, ainsi que la manière dont le visage de Zacharias gisait près de son intimité. Ce dernier soupira longuement.

« C'est . Un . Rêve . » dit-il à bout de souffle, l'air agacé. « Mon rêve. Alors je l'ai viré.. Et tu peux partir aussi, on a fini, je te retiens pas. » Il leva vers lui des yeux indifférents, avant de se relever et d'essuyer du revers de la main le sperme qu'il avait sur et autour de la bouche, pantelant. Il se retourna, comme s'il allait partir et Seamus l'interpella.

« At-attends ! Tu es sûr que c'est ton rêve ? »

L'autre garçon regarda en arrière.

« Potion de tisseur de rêve, mon grand. »

Seamus fit un « oh.. » hésitant. Il se souvenait d'un cours de Snape là-dessus. Il était largué et Harry, qui n'était pas doué non plus, lui avait expliqué le concept comme il l'avait compris. « Bha elle te fait te rendre compte que t'es dans ton rêve et elle permet de contrôler quelques trucs plus facilement quoi » avait-il simplement dit l'air légèrement dubitatif. « T'sais t'es dans ton rêve, et tu te dis 'tiens je voudrais bien une glace' et la glace apparaît... tu vois ? » - « Euh ..o-ouais... » avait répondu l'irlandais en pensant que l'explication était probablement trop réductrice et simpliste.

« Alors... ça veut dire que je suis une invention de ton esprit ? Tu es en train de rêver de moi ? C'est normal que j'aie l'impression d'être aussi conscient ? En fait, je pensais que c'était moi qui rêvais... »

Zacharias croisa les bras et se retourna vers lui, il ne semblait pas dérangé par leur position gênante.

« En fait.. j'en sais rien... » Il haussa les épaules. « Si tu étais vraiment mon invention j'aurais pu te jarter comme Severus, c'est la première fois que j'y arrive pas... Pourtant j'ai essayé. »

« Ah tu as déjà essayé ?! »

« Dès que je t'ai vu. » répondit le Poufsouffle avec un sourire en coin.

« Ah... Snape était une invention alors.. Je comprends mieux le physique de surfeur... » Il soupira. « Il était tellement... sexy.. et vicieux ! Je le verrai PLUS JAMAIS de la même manière.. Toi non plus d'ailleurs »

Le blond ne sourcilla pas et haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Je m'en fous, c'est mon rêve, toi tu ne te souviendras de rien en te réveillant. »

« J'ai joué dans ton porno, et tu m'as mordu la bite, j'oublierais pas ça. (Il sourit.) Oh, au fait, au tout début vous avez été surpris de me voir, j'ai pris la place de celui que vous attendiez, c'est ça ? Qui c'était ? Coquin ! »

À peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que les ombres envahirent leur espace, les plongeant dans le noir et le silence.

* * *

Seamus se réveilla. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda le plafond, il était dans son dortoir. Il faisait noir. Il se retourna dans son lit, fatigué, revenant tout doucement à la réalité.

« Ah bha tu la fermes enfin ! » lui chuchota la voix ensommeillée de Dean, derrière les rideaux. « La prochaine fois insonorise les rideaux avant de dormir mec, je sais pas moi... Ca fait 3 plombes qu'on l'écoute ton porno » Sa voix semblait amusée. « ...Dis donc » Il semblait réprimer un rire. « c'est quoi ton délire avec... avec humpf-Snape et-haha, et-et-et avec Zacharias ?»

« Qui te mord la bite ?! » s'exclama la voix de Ron, aiguë et étranglée tellement il se retenait. Puis lui et Dean éclatèrent de rire déments.

Seamus se figea dans son lit, il leur somma de la fermer et cacha sa tête sous son oreiller pour moins les entendre. Tout le dortoir était au courant depuis longtemps de son homosexualité, heureusement.

Après une dizaine de minutes le calme était revenu et tout le monde semblait dormir, ou du moins la fermait. Seamus étouffa un soupir dans son coussin, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que le lendemain arrive, il sentait qu'il y aurait trop de choses à gérer.

D'abord il se souvenait parfaitement du rêve alors que Zach avait sous-entendu que c'était impossible. Puisque ça venait sûrement de la potion ratée, ça suggérait un problème. Il se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'il avait ressenti et éprouvé exactement comme s'il l'avait vécu, comme si c'était un souvenir. Il pouvait ressentir la brûlure des cordes et les caresses de Zach et les doigts de Snape dans sa bouche...

Demain son premier cours était d'ailleurs avec lui, et il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de lui face et de parler Potions comme si de rien n'était.

Pour régler ce problème de sort raté, il fallait aussi qu'il parle à Zacharias pour qu'ils aillent à l'infirmerie ensemble, mais de la même manière que pour Snape, il ne se sentait pas vraiment la force de lui parler si vite.

Et enfin...

Seamus se retourna sur son lit et fixa le rideau. De l'autre côté se trouvait Harry Potter. L'avait-il entendu ? Dormait-il ?

*Je t'en supplie* se dit-il en implorant Merlin, les leprechauns, le hasard et n'importe quoi ou qui d'autre qui serait susceptible de faire fonctionner sa chance irlandaise. *Je t'en supplie Harry, sois en train de dormir, dis-moi que t'es en train de dormir, dis-moi que t'as le sommeil lourd. Que tu n'as rien entendu. Pour une fois que je veux que tu m'ignores.. Putain, si tu m'as entendu je te tue, merde !*

Il aurait largement préféré le coup de la horde de femmes qui rend jaloux pour attirer l'attention de Harry. Il ne savait déjà pas comment s'y prendre, si en plus il se mettait lui-même des bâtons dans les roues au secours. Il ne voulait pas que Harry le prenne pour un pervers ou autre.

Il soupira de nouveau en se disant qu'il n'avait décidément vraiment pas envie que demain arrive.

_Demain, ne viens pas, s'il te plaît._

* * *

À suivre.

Alors, alors alors ? Mon premier lemon... aie aie ! xD

Il n'était pas trop mal j'espère ? J'aurai peut-être dû éviter le threesome pour mes grands débuts hihi, enfin bon, je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! Fiouuuuu :D

Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas tout, vous pouvez me poser des questions si besoin mais il y a des choses que je laisse délibérément inexpliquées ou évasives et dont je m'occuperais dans les chapitres suivants. ;)

Voilà donc, les chapitres 1 et 2 sont ligne, j'avais déjà presque fini le deuxième quand j'ai posté le premier d'où ma rapidité. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre un peu plus pour le troisième. :3

Byyyye :)


	3. Pause

Bonjour !

Ca fait un moment

Je m'excuse de me manifester si tard et de ne toujours pas avoir uploadé le prochain chapitre.

À cause de certains événements, j'ai dû mettre ce passe-temps de côté (déjà que je suis pas régulière, ahah ^^) , là les choses semblent se tasser un peu donc je reviendrai sûrement très bientôt avec la suite.

Au moins, j'ai plein de nouvelles idées à mettre, je me demande comment ça va se passer hihi ! :D

Bisouuus


End file.
